


it looks like a lion (i'm a queen like a lion)

by loonapidity



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Character Study, Cussing, Fights, I'm Bad At Tagging, Probably ooc, Worldbuilding, bamf girls because yes, but like a friendly one, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonapidity/pseuds/loonapidity
Summary: “i’m kim namjoon,” the boy says, pointing at himself. “it’s nice to meet you.”“i’m yeh shuhua,” the girl says simply. hyejoo waits for her to tack on “hello” or some sort of formality afterwards, but she stays silent. namjoon awkwardly coughs.





	it looks like a lion (i'm a queen like a lion)

**Author's Note:**

> gidle - lion
> 
> fuck i'm sorry if this is ooc for any of them. i fucking suck at characterizations but like, i tried, y'know?
> 
> also, this is like a snippet of a bnha au i have in mind for loona, bts, and gidle. i stan all three of those groups and i love the idea of a world with quirks and exploring that very world so why not combine the two? i won't exactly ever write a full on fic with a conrete plot tho 'cause i'm lazy as hell, just make tiny little oneshots like these where i do a word vomit of my headcanons and stupid plot ideas in that universe.
> 
> please correct me if any of the korean honorifics are used in the wrong way.

son hyejoo is not having a good day. the teachers (jeong jaden) were giving out too much homework, the sun was too bright for her eyes and so the teacher just had to look outside and go “today’s a perfect day for gym class to be outside!”, she was running on exactly three hours and 5 minutes of sleep and a mug of bitter coffee, and of fucking course, sooyoung is now spread out like a starfish on her bed.

“what the fuck,” hyejoo says, with the deadliest glare her face can muster.

“not even a “hello, unnie”?” sooyoung asks, putting a hand to her chest in fake hurt.

“hello unnie, what the fuck?”

sooyoung has the gall to laugh. hyejoo retaliates by flopping down directly onto sooyoung’s body.

“hey, hey, no! stop it!” sooyoung squeals. she tries to push hyejoo away, but although hyejoo’s younger, she’s both heavier and stronger. it’s hyejoo’s turn to smirk as sooyoung struggles to shove her off.

“so what’re you doing here yves unnie?” hyejoo asks, examining her nails boredly. “i wanted to shut myself in and play video games, but since you’re here, i might as well listen.”

“liar!” sooyoung cries. “you’re just going to say no either way!”

“how’d you know?” hyejoo grumbles, finally rolling over so sooyoung no longer has to twist and turn. 

“because it happens every time,” sooyoung answers, stretching her arms as if she’d just taken a particularly good nap. “and, hyejoo-ah, don’t you usually go to the gym for practice right now?”

“usually,” hyejoo repeats. “what? you wanted me to buy you boba, huh?”

“black milk tea, double extra pearls, and 50% sugar. jiwoo wants mint chocolate icecream and chaewon’s rice cake stash has run out.” 

“eugh, unnie, that’s too much.”

“i’ll pay for all of it when you get back,” sooyoung bargains,”or i can take you out for tteokbokki and kimchi fried rice on the weekend. unnie’s treat!”

“just pay for it all,” hyejoo mumbles, dragging her body up from her bed and towards the door. “you’re lucky i’m in the mood for hotteok.”

“thanks, hyejoo-ah!” sooyoung calls out. hyejoo’s too drained of her energy to flip her off.

…

it’s warm in the gym. someone’s turned off all the fans, but the windows have been opened to let some fresh air inside. hyejoo’s cheeks are tinted red as she jogs a couple of laps, desperately attempting to battle her fatigue. for some reason, it’s deathly silent with not a single student in sight. it’s odd because the time until sports day is dwindling, and by now most students would be training their butts off. but whatever, she won’t question this moment of peace and quiet.

in hindsight, hyejoo is beyond being passive about the emptiness of the gym, but extremely relieved. many might think that hyejoo’s daily training sessions to the gym are a means for her to one day become a pro-hero, and while it isn’t entirely wrong, it’s not the full truth either.

mostly hyejoo trains every day to get herself alone time. maybe there are other, better places at school for solitude, as there are times that too many hormonal teenagers have packed into the gym, tracksuits reeking in sweat and chattering so incessantly that hyejoo’s often so close to punching them in the gut to shut them up, but a small, tiny part of hyejoo does have a dangerous, competitive tinge to it. none of her friends will bother her unless it’s an emergency if she’s at the gym, and everybody else is too wary of the girl glaring daggers at the back of students’ heads to chat her up, so training there is like killing two birds with one stone, isn’t it?

“excuse me, hyejoo-sshi?”

god, she should’ve known the moment she found sooyoung on her bed that she should just skip today’s training altogether and play video games right after running the shopping errands. hyejoo turns around, plastering on her best passive-aggressive expression, to make eye contact with a girl and a boy.

hyejoo knows these people are her classmates, but she can’t quite put a name to their faces. the boy has dark brown hair, like the deep colour of tree barks, while the girl sports a smile on her pale skin, but it doesn’t reach her blank, far-off eyes which seem to be staring at something beyond hyejoo rather than at her.

“ahh! i hope we aren’t disturbing you,” the boy begins, fretting as his fingers curl around the notebook in his hand. the girl snaps out of her stupor and finally looks at hyejoo straight in the eye, but her face is still smiling an empty smile. hyejoo does her best to resist the urge to sprint out the room and forget she’d ever seen them.

“i’m kim namjoon,” the boy says, pointing at himself. “it’s nice to meet you.”

“i’m yeh shuhua,” the girl says simply. hyejoo waits for her to tack on “hello” or some sort of formality afterwards, but she stays silent. namjoon awkwardly coughs.

“well, namjoon-sshi, shuhua-sshi, what's wrong? ya need to tell me something about class?” hyejoo asks. she’s pretty sure there’s no homework she’s forgotten to do that would warrant teachers nagging at her, but she gets it; she’s got a resting bitch face, some people will be pissed off just glancing at her by accident. she usually depends on that very look to get people to not talk to her, but shuhua and namjoon are completely unperturbed by the annoyed glint in her eyes.

“it is about class, actually,” namjoon answers. hyejoo frowns and tries to rack her brain for anything she missed while being pissed off during class, but namjoon softly shakes his head at her as if to tell her there isn’t any use in doing so. “me and shuhua have been assigned to do a project together, the one from adora sonsaeng-nim’s class.”

ahh right, the class project about testing one another’s quirks and making an educational essay about it. hyejoo has no fucking idea why the educational essay part was needed, but adora’s one of the more bearable teachers so she doesn’t think of as many profanities as she normally does while partnering with chaewon. hyejoo and chaewon know each other’s quirks like the back of their hands so they’re bound to come up with something that’ll make adora light up like a christmas tree. alarmingly, the two people in front of her, while approaching her as a single unit, do not give the impression that they know anything about the other beyond being in the same class.

“my quirk is dice roll. if you don’t recall, it pretty much allows me to alter probability. i would’ve just practiced my quirk against namjoon’s instead of asking you like this, but telekinesis doesn’t get too affected by my quirk.”

“we were hoping you’d allow shuhua to have a sparring match with you, if that’s okay,” namjoon explains. as if sensing hyejoo’s incoming,”then why not practice with someone you’re actually friends with?”, he continues with,”shuhua’s quirk is very unpredictable from what we know of so far. she can still control it, but the side effects can be disastrous. everybody else we know has either quirks that are unlikely to act as a countermeasure for if things go awry, or like mine, shuhua’s quirk is rendered useless against it. hyejoo-sshi, your half-hot half-cold quirk can easily cancel the other out and you’ve got fast reflexes. we thought testing dice roll against your quirk would be the safest option.”

the answer hyejoo’s mind immediately supplies them with is no. look, hyejoo will admit it, a quirk like shuhua’s is troublesome; it’ll definitely come back later on like some unwanted itch, but bite her in the ass like a rabid dog. or it’ll come back at shuhua, and despite sooyoung’s (playful) claims, she is not that much of an asshole. she did not sign up to mess with the threads of fate and royally fuck herself over for the rest of her life.

but at the same time, the more laidback side to hyejoo’s subconscious that she really wants to shut up right about now, says why not? it’s just harmless practice, right? hyejoo will be able to train using her quirk and she’d satisfy these two classmates of hers. maybe if she does this one tiny sparring match for them, they won’t bother to ever ask her for anything again. and besides, a small part of hyejoo is curious about dice roll. while she’s in the same heroics class as shuhua, she’s never really seen the full extent of her quirk - heck, she’s pretty sure almost nobody in class has ever seen shuhua even use her quirk at all, herself included. having a mental-based quirk as fluctuating as shuhua’s guarantees a sense of mystery shrouding it. she’s accidentally overheard the words of shuhua’s few friends, about how her quirk acts as if it’s alive, how there’s not a single surefire way of guessing what kind of outcome you’ll get.

“alright, i’ll do it,” hyejoo says, surprising even herself. shuhua widens her eyes a bit like she’s trying to express the shock she must be feeling. namjoon blinks at her, making a sort of confused, contorted face before it melts into one of relief and gratitude.

“thank you so much, hyejoo-sshi,” namjoon says, bowing slightly. “we understand this is something you don’t normally do, so we really appreciate it.” 

shuha wordlessly mirrors his actions, mouthing ‘thank you’.

“geez, no need to act like i’m sort of saviour mvp,” hyejoo grumbles, waving her hand up and down in a ‘don’t bother’ fashion. “it’s just a sparring match to test her quirk. but, if ya need me to hold back, then say so now. if not, i’ll give it my all.”

“it’s fine, just do your best.” namjoon and shuha straighten their backs, the latter now possessing a competitive shine in her eyes. namjoon shoots hyejoo another smile. “we were actually counting on you to not hold back at all.”

“i like the sound of that,” hyejoo comments, arching her fingers as if she were to unleash either fire or ice. hyejoo’s pretty sure she’s got a cocky grin on her face, and that she’ll probably get her ass handed to her later on if she’s not fast enough, but she tilts her head at shuhua anyway, quirking an eyebrow up. “ya better not hold back, too.”

shuhua gives her a firm nod. hyejoo notices that for once, there’s an emotion behind her smile: determination.

…

son hyejoo, gamer extraordinaire, park chaewon’s beloved girlfriend, the half-hot half-cold quirk user, the second-best in class in terms of mastery at their quirk (fuck you, too, jungkook), the girl-who-once-tried-to-kill-yves-unnie-by-jumping-on-her-top-bed-bunk-while-she-was-asleep-under-it, gets her ass handed to her.

not in the way you’d expect, though.

…

“3, 2, 1!”

namjoon’s voice rings loud and clear in the empty gym. 

hyejoo doesn’t waste a single moment. smoothly and effortlessly, fingers curling into a semi-ball, snowflakes soon dance around her skin. the snowflakes continue to swish and swirl until they form icy currents, so tangible and real against hyejoo’s goosebumps. she makes sure her right side’s producing enough heat to stabilize her body temperature as the currents build up, twirling round and round and round, forming patterns more concrete to the naked eye by the second. and then, in a blink of an eye, particles collide with one another and do not move anymore.

an ascending wall of ice shoots up from the ground, racing their way towards shuhua. the girl doesn’t even blink as she takes one step back before leaping over the ice with the practised ease of someone who’s done that move a thousand times. ahh, she didn’t just allow herself to be swallowed up by her ice, hyejoo thinks. shuhua gracefully lands just an inch from having her leg skewered. hyejoo’s grin just grows bigger when shuhua gives her a smile, one that seems to say ‘that’s all you got?’

hyejoo opens up and widens her right palm, feeling heat already build up and squeeze together from the simple action alone. quicker and quicker, there’s more heat, more visions of fire seeming to lick up the underside of her hand, and when hyejoo swipes it, the flames follow that movement. right towards shuhua.

but that blasted girl, she’s faster.

she makes one mere sidestep out of harm’s way. however, hyejoo’s been studying her movements ever since she launched that ice wall attack, so she forces her hold on the dying flames as they roughly curve around, following hyejoo’s command.

shuhua ducks under the incoming flames. hyejoo smirks as she crunches her hand into a tight ball, bright red flames following suit and rushing down towards a now crouching shuhua. but, at the last second, shuhua rolls over, narrowly missing the attack.

hyejoo feels herself grow more and more frustrated when she unleashes more and more attacks at shuhua, alternating between her left or right side, sometimes switching or combining moves so quickly that namjoon, who’s been taking notes of their fight the entire time, seems to have trouble in keeping up. yet somehow, somehow, shuhua just always manages to barely avoid taking any sort of damage.

hyejoo is not so naive to just aimlessly shoot fire and ice at shuhua, though. she makes sure to note shuhua’s moves: how she’s quick and light on her feet (it reminds hyejoo of those butterflies that always flutter from one flower to another in the school courtyard that chaewon, yerim and jiwoo love to admire so much - graceful while they are flitting about, like if she doesn’t hold on tightly enough they’ll slip past her fingers), how she dodges her attacks at the very last second, how her soft eyes still closely watch hyejoo’s every move; every flick of her wrist; every annoyed twitch of her eyebrows, how her thought-to-action filter is almost instantaneous, how she falters slightly when she uses multiple attacks at once.

hyejoo suddenly swings her left arm, snowflakes and cold winds following in its wake. she crunches her hand into a tight fist and throws her arm forward to mimic a punch; a hardening gust of snow dashes forward, speedily gaining in volume and tangibility, ready to punch the living daylights out of shuhua. shuhua seems to understand what hyejoo’s aiming to do so she slowly tilts her body to the left, away from the span of the ice attack, but readies her arms into more flexible positions in case hyejoo does another one as well.

hyejoo does indeed attack again in a mere span of a few seconds, right palm fanning out to let a burst of fire hurl towards shuhua. the flames and ice both race to where shuhua is neck-a-neck as if they’re competing to see who can reach the girl first, only a breath’s space between them as they nearly merge from the sheer force and speed they possess.

predictably, shuhua steadily lowers herself to the ground, preparing to roll away from the attacks like she’d done so many times already. hyejoo spreads both of her arms wide, fingers arching like she’s going to create more attacks as she leans her body forward. her previous attacks are already so close to shuhua that in hyejoo’s line of sight, it appears as if shuha were swallowed whole. but hyejoo knows better and lets snowflakes fall from her left hand and flames dance across the skin of her right.

hyejoo charges at shuhua, gaze turning sharp as she knows oh so well that shuhua’s already too preoccupied to fully take notice. when the past flames and icy winds dissipate into nothing and shuhua is revealed to be standing once more, unscathed but panting heavily from an assumed roll, shuhua doesn’t flinch at all when she sees hyejoo barrelling towards her. instead, she gets into a stance that sells the idea away that she’s planning to backpedal her way out of a combined ice and fire attack.

shuhua lets her mouth hang in an ‘o’ shape when hyejoo instead snuffs out her flames and snowflakes before tackling shuhua to the ground.

hyejoo bores her own eyes into shuhua’s, both of them breathing heavily. despite all the flowery words namjoon might use to describe it, their fight really only lasted a couple of minutes. but in the hero-in-training world, a few minutes is all it takes for the tide to turn.

hair tumbling down her shoulders, long and silky black, hyejoo grins victoriously.

“guess i won,” she says nonchalantly despite the clearly pleased look on her face.   
“so it seems,” shuhua replies before finally shoving off the other girl. she smiles good-naturedly at hyejoo as she turns her head to face her, cheeks tinted pink and shallow breaths leaving her lips. “it was a good match, i must admit.”

“it really was!” namjoon pipes up, jogging over to the girls with his dimpled smile. he quickly helps the two exhausted girls up on their feet, kind smile not leaving his expression even once. his notebook and pen lay abandoned on the floor a few feet away, surprisingly neat and stylized writing visible if hyejoo bothers to squint her eyes a bit. “it was very tense to watch you two battle it out. think you’ll ever do another one ever again?”

hyejoo gives namjoon a sweet smile before answering.

“fuck no.”

…

just one week later, hyejoo’s making her peaceful way to class, her and chaewon’s project for heroics class in hand. sure, she’s only got five minutes left before the bell will ring and chaewon worries (“what if hyejoo’s gonna be kicked down into a ditch by one of the sunbaes she’d pissed off once?” “chaewon, you out of all people should know it’s probably the sunbae that’s gonna be kicked down into a ditch.”), but she’s in a good mood, alright? she and chaewon have both worked their asses off on a project that will surely earn them adora singing praises for the rest of the lesson, the sky is clear but the sun isn’t trying to murder hyejoo, and sooyoung tripped and fell down the stairs in the dorms.

all in all, it’s been a good day so far.

hyejoo walks down the corridor, humming a tune under her breath. she thinks about how sooyoung will be probably glaring at her when she finally arrives at class and she can’t help but smile. just while she’s coming up with several sassy retorts to use, someone’s rudely interrupting her thoughts with a shout.

“watch out! i’m sorry-”

hyejoo snaps out of her stupor only to be knocked over by some random student and have her and chaewon’s fucking essay fly out of her grasp. okay, maybe she wouldn’t be as pissed if it was just that, but the kid who ran into her was carrying a bowl of what seemed to be brownie batter. and that sticky, gooey goop is now splattered all over her uniform and her and chaewon’s essay on the floor.

“oh my god, i’m so sorry! i was in a rush and i- nevermind, do you want me to grab a tissue? i could even get-”

“it’s fine,” hyejoo grits out through her clenched teeth. the guy lets out a terrified squeak, bowing in apology frantically. hyejoo huffs, appearing to scare the wits out of the poor kid with that simple action alone, before muttering, “no need to be so scared, just scram to wherever you need to be.”

“a-alright! once again, i’m truly sorry about dirtying your clothes like that,” he says. he practically bolts through the corridor after that, wild and distraught.

‘you better fucking be sorry,’ is what hyejoo thinks.

and oh god, chaewon’s gonna be all frowny and upset all day, isn’t she?

silently, hyejoo makes a promise to herself to never be on the receiving end of shuhua’s quirk ever again.

…

“a warning,” shuhua murmurs. hyejoo looks up at the other girl quizzically, but then shuhua’s speaking again.

“my quirk.. if i specify a certain percentage of some sort of outcome, there’s no telling whether if it’ll happen or not, unless i say it’s 100% or none at all. and if it does happen, i can’t control how exactly i achieve that outcome or what kind of certain outcome i’ll get if i don’t use my quirk to specify even further. in our fight, i only used it once, at the very beginning. i simply increased my probability of gaining an upper hand against you. maybe my quirk made that me being able to dodge so many of your attacks, but there’s also a chance that it wasn’t. so be careful for a little while.”

“ya don’t gotta worry about that,” hyejoo says dismissively. “i kind of got a reputation, y’know? i’ll be able to handle it.”

“hmm,” shuhua hums contemplatively.

**Author's Note:**

> my notes on their respective quirks:
> 
> hyejoo - half hot half cold
> 
> got inspired by that one fanart of hyejoo as todoroki on twitter lol. anyways her quirk is obviously based on todoroki's, but it works differently. of course, her ice and snow are divided into the opposite sides to todoroki's. also, instead of rapidly lowering or raising temperatures, her ice and snow is formed by drawing from her own body heat or coldness. so her ice is more powerful in cold places and vice versa. she does still need to regulate her body temperature the same way todoroki does before launching an attack on a massive scale tho. if she overuses her fire side, she can end up freezing/numbing her body and if she overuses her cold side, she may overheat. she is able to form both ice and snow unlike todoroki. she can control their movements with her thoughts or movements. another bad side to her quirk is that no matter which side she's overusing, she'll always feel faint or lightheated and may possibly lose coherency for from a few minutes up to days if she overuses her quirk. her flames and snow are able to inflict real damage but they fade away into nothing quickly. only her ice will remain permanently.
> 
> shuhua - dice roll
> 
> she can alter the probability from 0 to 100% of a certain outcome to happen. her quirk is unpredictable in if she'll achieve the outcome or not and how if it does achieve it. it is possible that, for example, she increases the chance of not getting hurt, but unless the type of hurt is specified, the quirk may make it mental pain rather than physical. there may also be unwanted side effects from using her quirk. for example, she may wish to be the highest scorer in a class test, but her quirk might make another smarter student get wrongly accused of cheating and thus getting a 0 in order to achieve this. of course, these can be prevented by simply specifying the outcome more, but often if she uses her quirk too much and receives mostly the desirable outcome, the next time she uses her quirk she has a higher chance of getting the worse outcome. this is also true if she makes the probability into purely 0 or 100%.
> 
> might switch these around as i develop this au more, but for now those are how their quirks work,,,


End file.
